


In This World and the Real One

by Nelly_the_sandman



Category: Sword Art Online, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Deserves Happiness, Shinsou Hitoshi Loves Cats, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi is So Done, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Friend, Tsukauchi Naomasa Needs a Break, iida tensei is a whole ass meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_the_sandman/pseuds/Nelly_the_sandman
Summary: He is trapped in this place.A place that is designed to seem like heaven.Everyone collectively decided the moment they couldn't log out it was hell.For some reason he finds himself wondering why and then he remembers he's not like them.That doesn't mean he's not going to fight for them.Damn...He really couldn't give up on that dream no matter how hard he tried, could he?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Shinsou Hitoshi, Iida Tensei | Ingenium & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Kayaba Akihiko, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	1. World of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> you know quite a few of us probably started watching anime by SAO so one day i decided to start a notes page and regretted it immediately and here i am now posting and SAO bnha fanfic where torture one of our favorite bois Midoriya Izuku himself sometimes in the place of Kirito other times shinso but he switches between kirito and asuna but we'll just ignore that for now
> 
> also tell me if i actually need to use izuku's name more and ya'll get confused with who is talking cause i'll fix it

“Link start!”

Vibrant colors fly by and he feels relaxed.

He sees his account set up automatically before his eyes.

It feels so good to be back to his place of safety.

The only place he can’t be judged.

The one place where quirks don’t matter and he can be whoever he wants to.

It’s literally heaven to him going from a place where life is literal shit to a place- _ a virtual world _ where he could do... well, anything he wanted. 

Midoriya Izuku the boy who could barely look a criminal in the eye in the real world could be the criminal himself in a game. He could feel that same rush those criminals felt if he so wanted without. He could also be a normal, just another player walking around completing quests for the kicks and giggles of it. But no for some reason he always becomes the hero, he can’t help it. 

He doesn’t  _ have _ to be quirkless or being quirkless is normal and he doesn’t have to worry about it. But Sword Art Online took the cake of all games so far. An RPG game without quirks  _ or  _ magic, a damn dream come true for him.

He can’t help that a soon as he sees the world load around him he smiles for the first time in months. He runs through the Town of Beginnings gathering the things he’s going to need to go out to grind and out of the corner he sees another player running too-probably also a beta tester-, only he’s stopped by a different player. He seems surprised so he must not know who he is but ends up leading the blond elsewhere. He shrugs it off continuing his search for all the gear that he needs with his starting amount of col.

With all his supplies gathered he walks to the fields on the edge of the Town of Beginnings. He spends his time killing what spawns around him other than that he sits down if he finds a particularly nice place to rest and look at the absolutely amazing scenery.

“You can’t even feel pain. You’re so over the top,” looking downhill from himself he saw the same two people that caught his eye in Town of Beginnings. The player dressed as dark as he can get with the beginning gear must really also be a beta tester. The fact that he picked  _ these fields _ to hunt, one of the largest that is closed off and has one of the better spawn rates and decently leveled slimes.

He observed them for a while longer seeing the other beta tester teach the blond-haired idiot how to use the motion input. He moved on farther after seeing him rejoice in his first kill of the game. 

He lost track of time after he left the two other players hunting area and before he knew it, it was almost time his mother would be coming home and making dinner. Swiping his right arm down, the menu slides into his view. He moves his finger over to the logout button, Or where it should be. It’s… not there?

Blinking he looks again at the circle where his finger hovers. Nothing.

This doesn’t make sense. Why isn’t there a logout button? Kayaba Akihiko wouldn’t make that kind of mistake. There were bound to be a few bugs on the first day, but this? This is no meer bug. This-this is purposeful. The logout button isn’t there for a reason and he doesn’t think whatever it is will be good for anyone.

He hears a large bell ring and then he realizes that he’s not in the fields anymore. It a large gathering area and more and more people are teleporting in by the second.

“A forced teleport?” he whispers not expecting anyone to hear him

“That’s what it looks like,” the other beta tester says. Looking farther next to him he sees the blond idiot too. They must have been teleported based on where they were and who they were close to. 

As abruptly as the bell had started to ring it stoped. Hushed whispers grew louder.

“Up there,” he doesn’t know who said it but when he does look up he sees a piece of the sky blinking red with the word ‘warning’

“That’s…” he doesn’t want to finish that sentence. The other beta tester looks at him in equal understanding.

Not even a moment later more and more appear covering the sky creating a dark red tint to everything. Whatever was going to happen is not going to be good. Looking closer to the words on the sky besides ‘warning’ it says ‘system announcement’. Are they going to talk about the logout button?

“What is that?” the blond idiot’s voice had a tremble in it for a good reason. A red blood-like liquid pours out from in between the pieces gathering in the middle of the air forming what looked like a  _ very large _ person. The more shape gained the more lightning surrounded it for brief moments, but no matter how much it continued to form a face didn’t appear. When it was done it stood straight up. They had to be several buildings tall. People started to voice their questions

“A game master?”

“Why doesn’t it have a face?”

“Is this event?”

“-just another part of the opening ceremony” whoever said that was an idiot, even more so than the blond one standing close by him.

“Attention, players.” the voice was calm yet boomed over the previous voices. It sent shivers down his spine “Welcome to my world,” He freezes.

““My world”?” the only one who…

“My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the only one able to control this world,” it is him. Oh god. He hears murmurs around him but he can’t be bothered to listen more closely to those around him right now.

“I’m sure you’ve already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu,” he hears gasps of whats from other people in the crowd. He fights the urge to say no shit, focusing harder on the floating person above everyone. Kayaba swiped his right arm down demonstrating the fact that is was missing, even for himself.

“But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat… This is not a defect in the game, but a key feature of Sword Art Online.” the Blond -because he has proven not to be a complete idiot by asking dumb questions- whispers out again dumbfounded,

“A-A feature?”

“You cannot log out of SAO of you own will. And no one on the outside can shut down the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter in the NerveGear will emit powerful microwaves, destroying your brain and thus ending your life.” He still hears some idiots talking about how this might be some joke or just an act. It’s not. He knows it’s not. He has followed Kayaba’s career as well as any pro hero.

Hearing a weird distorted noise he turns and looks over. Some people had tried and failed to walk out, bumping face first with a force field. They were trapped in here, at least until Kayaba was done with his speech.

“What’s he talking about?” blond turned to look at his companion “He’s gotta be nuts. Right, Shinso?” Blond had been demoted to Dumb Blond.

“All of what he said was true,” Shinso and Dumb Blond turned over to him. He and Shinso looked back to Kayaba again Dumb Blond still looking at both of them.

“He’s right that the transmitter’s signals work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled, it would fry your brain.” Shinso spoke explaining further.

“Then if we cut the power…” 

“No, the NerveGear has an internal battery,” Dumb Blond paused a moment shaking his head

“But this is crazy. What’s going on?!” What had to be Kayaba’s voice spoke up again covering everyone else’s.

“Unfortunately, there have been several instances where players’ friends and families have ignored this warning, and attempted to forcibly remove the NerveGear. As a result, 213 players have exited permanently, from both Aincrad and the real world.” 213. 213 people have died leaving 9,787 people standing in this place. The word hell popped into his head as a suggestion. He contemplated that for a second before deciding that it was hardly hell, at least for him.

“I don’t believe it… I don’t believe it!” Dumb Blond shouted. It was understandable, a lot to process, he was in denial, most people were. Web pages popped up around Kayaba’s enormous figure.

“As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting on this situation including the multiple deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed has been reduced. So I would like you all to focus on clearing the game. But be sure to keep this in mind there is no longer any function to revive someone withing the game. The instant you HP drops to zero, your avatars will vanish forever,” the web pages close “and simultaneously, your brains will be destroyed by the NerveGear.” 

In his head he imagines himself dying in the game, falling off of the ledges into the abyss, one of the low level spawns, he was fighting not even ten minutes ago, knocking him to the ground and his HP slowly drains to zero and his body shatters. His fist clench unconsciously, needing to ground himself.

“The one condition for your escape is to complete this game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, floor one. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game.” everyone starts to talk again. They're all scared.

“Clear all 100 floors? That’s impossible.” it’s possible it has to be “Even the beta testers never made it that high, right?!” he is right, Dumb Blond is right.

“Now then, finally, I’ve provided you all with a present in your item storage. Please see for yourselves.” He hastily swipes his hand down going through his menu and into items reading one of the few that says ‘Mirror’. Tapping on it a mirror appears in the air falling into his hand. An effect similar to the teleport one appears around everyone and himself. Everyone is thoroughly frightened, though when he looks back into the Mirror he sees his face. Not his avatar’s thinned out face and green hair. He knows he lost his hight due to the fact that he can’t see too far over everyone’s heads anymore. His dark green eyes are back along with his almost black hair and rounded face.

He hears Shinso’s voice but doesn’t look for him.

“That scan...The NerveGear covers your entire head wit ha high-density signaling device, so it can see what your face looks like. But our hight and body shape…”

“When we first put on the NerveGear, there was something called calibration…” he guessed the Dumb blond wasn't that dumb… “you had to touch your body all over like this, remember?” he doesn’t look at them, just up to the cloaked figure, but he knew blond was doing the pat-down they all did to themselves before.

“Oh...Right… it must be basing this on that data…”

“But...But why? Why do all this anyway?” 

“I’m sure he’ll tell us.”

“Right now, you all must be wondering, “Why?” “Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear do such a thing?” My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and meddle in it.”

“ _ Kayaba _ ” he finds himself saying his name.

“And now, all is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch.” suddenly his voice becomes much deeper and menacing “I wish you luck, players.” with that final line the large cloaked figure starts to glitch out slumping over like the body had left it. Loud static noises filled their ears and as soon as the huge figure appeared it disappeared and the sky returned to normal.

This is real.

Everyone starts shouting, soon the forcefield is let up and before people notice that he runs to leave. He makes his way to the least crowded area and runs out. 

Out of the large plaza.

Out of the Town of Beginnings.

Before he knows it he far enough out for mobs to spaw, one directly in front of him catches his eye and he runs at it pulling out his sword activating motion input and yells. He keeps running to the next town, even after he kills it.

These people don’t deserve to be traped here. He’ll get them out.


	2. Boss Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boss meeting  
> thats it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my school just canceled for a month so that v nice :>>>>>>>>>  
> anyway idk what to write here, hope ya'll doing okay and all that nice stuff  
> my mind is blank i had written this chapter a while ago and im probably not going to post for a while even though im getting a month off of school so....  
> e n j o y

One whole month has passed since the game began. Around 2,000 people have died out of the beginning 10,000, yet no one has cleared the first floor. He was a beta tester and even he hadn’t found the boss room yet.

Today though, they were finally holding a meeting on how to defeat the boss.

“Okay people! Let’s get started!” he sat down in the back from everyone else listening intently “Thanks for responding to my summons today! My name is Diable, my job is… in my mind, I like to think I’m a “knight”.” Diable smiles and continues even when people start to laugh in good humor at him. A good way to lighten the mood.

“There’s no job system in this game!” someone shouts off to the side finding it needed to tell him that. Everyone else starts to jump in asking if this meeting shouldn’t be taken seriously either.

Diable looks up again no longer smiling. Something about the stare sends shivers down his spine. This was getting serious.

“Today our party discovered the boss room at the top of the tower,” everyone leans in eager for more information some gasping slightly “We need to defeat that boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone still waiting in the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game… That  _ we _ cant beat this game. Isn’t that right everyone!” He finds himself nodding along with everyone else. A majority of the people gathered start to clap and some select few whistle. Leaning forward he smiles, the game needs more leaders like Diable if everyone wants to get out.

“Without further delay, I’d like to get this boss-raid meeting started! First I want you all to team up into parties of six.” he jumps from his relaxed position looking around. Everyone was already in groups. A frown was soon etched on his face, this was just like at school. Might as well not bother anyone and just be by himself. Diable keeps talking but he can’t make himself listen.

“You got left out too?” He feels himself stiffen and glances to the side where the other person slid up to him.

“I wasn’t left out, everyone else seems to be friends so I just stayed out,” The player that slid up to him was probably about his age and had purple fluffy hair… He kinda wanted to touch it, see how the game sensory data made it feel. 

On another note, the other boy was also alone. Well, it seemed like they would have to party up together considering they were the only two left not in one.

“You want to partner with me?” Purple Hair sat up from his slouched position seeming surprised “What? He did just say we can’t beat the boss on our own, it’d be stupid not to partner up.” he couldn’t help the bite that slithered its way into his voice. Games altered the way that he acted sometimes and he couldn’t help it. It just made him less anxious or the anxiousness would make him fight instead of cowering.

“Yeah, it would.” Purple hair went through his menu and when the invitation to join a party he clicked on it accepting the request. With that, Purple Hair’s stats popped up as well as displaying his name: Shinso… He was the same guy from the field and plaza. Shinso probably didn’t recognize him considering he ran off as fast as he could so it was probably best not to bring it up.

“Okay! are you all about done forming parties? Then-”

“Hold up a second!” A man with the hairstyle of a morning star was standing on the top part above them. He was short, probably just a few inches taller than he was himself. Not even a second after he shouted out he was hoping down the seats to stand next to Diable.

“My name’s Kibaou. There’s something I want to say before we take on this boss. Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000 that have died so far!” What did he mean? Who here needed to apologize? What did they do? Did someone here? No… Is this about the beta testers?

“Kibao, these people you’re referring to… do you mean the ex-beta testers?” Morning star hair turned to face Diable.

“Of course I do! On the day this stupid ass game started the beta guys ditched us beginners! They all disappeared! Taking all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so they were the only ones getting stronger, and since then they’ve just ignored the rest of us. There’s got to be some of them here! We should make them get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the money and items they’ve hoarded. As party members, we can’t trust them with our lives, and they can’t trust us!” 

That was a bit far… He had helped several people since the game started. Sure most of the time he brushed people off, but if they really needed help he gave it. The thought of going up front and do all that made his stomach churn and mouth school.

“Can I say something?” he recognized that voice. A tall blonde man stood up and walked to the front. 

His hair was extremely long, especially so for a man in Japan. Why would he recognize that voice? He would have had to hear it so many times for it to be familiar now. He doesn’t recognize his appearance. Does he know it from the radio? But the only person that he consistently listens to on the radio was Present Mic. The long blond hair and physic that’s more muscular than normal only had one explanation, he was a pro hero specifically Present Mic.

What the actual shit. Oh god. This means that there could be more pro heros. How many pro heros are in this game. Oh no, this could be bad. Were any of them one of the 2,000? That would be horrible even if they were small. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by  _ Present Mic _ speaking. 

“My name’s Yamashi.” He stood tall and looming over Kibaou “Now let me get this strait… You’re saying that because the ex-beta testers didn’t take care of them, many of the beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. That right?” Kibaou shrunk slightly with the question.

“Y-Yeah.” Present Mic-Yamashi pulls out a book from his pocket.

“You received this guide book too, didn’t you? It was provided at the item store for free after all.” Kibaou stood up more.

“Sure I got it…” he trailed off not quite sure where the conversation was going “So what if I did?” Yamashi smiles looking slightly smug.

“It was the ex-beta testers who were passing these out.” Everyone starts talking again, not knowing this beforehand. He notes that Kibaou scowls in response. He could have something against ex-beta testers. Maybe one of his friends died?

Yamashi turns around to face the crowd.

“Listen up. Everyone had equal access to this information, and still many people died. What to learn from their failures, and how to try and defeat the boss… That’s what I thought we’d be discussing here.” Yamashi turns back around to face Kibaou who glares lightly in return and goes to sit down. Yamashi follows his lead sitting back down near him.

“All right! Okay, can we resume the meeting now?” everyone nods collectively “As for information on the boss… Actually, the latest edition of that guide book was just issued. According to this, the boss’s name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he has an entourage known as the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. The boss is armed with an ax and a buckler. He has four health bars and when the last one reaches the red zone, he switches to a curve sword-type weapon called a talwar. His attack pattern will change as well.” a majority of the audience ‘ohs’ ‘ahs’ at the boss information.

“This concludes the briefing! Lastly, regarding the item distribution, money will be automatically divided equally. EXP will go to the party who defeats the boss and whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?” no complaints are made “Okay, then we leave tomorrow at 10 AM. Dismissed!” everyone stands up to leave or talk to their party members.

He left before Shinso could talk to him, he didn’t feel like talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very much so a therorist when it comes to our goverments and i just like,,,,,,, don't trust the fucking virus like,,,,,,, its a little suss and ive heard some ver suspicious things lately about it so....
> 
> nelly out
> 
> ＿φ(￣ー￣ )

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was shit
> 
> (jk i actually don't know i've written one sentence and im doing all this rn)
> 
> ehehehehehehe ffffff im rlly wanna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> society is shit and i can rlly express my hate for everything in the world with bnha
> 
> so like..... mmmmm and i can talk about discrimination and that shit so gouuuud
> 
> yah know??
> 
> anyway im probably going to do something rash now
> 
> jk this is my rash decision
> 
> Nelly out
> 
> ＿φ(￣ー￣ )


End file.
